Situaciones conectadas
by angel of music21
Summary: todos estamos interconectados, mas de lo que creemos...
1. Chapter 1

Hola pues me uno a la causa ^^

DISFRUTENLO!

**Si te encuentro con otro te mato ( Cody )**

Al fin estamos en nuestra casa, de los dos, nuestro pequeño nidito de amor, AY! Todavía me emociono diciendo esto, pero aun….

Se que esres violento y un poco irascible, pero eso es porque no eres lento y apresuras las cosas, no es tu culpa, ¿verdad? Eres celoso, pero eso es porque fuiste tramposo y me quieres demasiado.

Mis amigos decían que estabas errado, pero eso dicen los que nunca amaron. Decian que perdia mi tiempo contigo y que era peligroso, pero solo eran envidiosos.

Se que eres muy bueno solo que no quieres que me mire nadie, no es que seas absorbente, sino que me quieres, por eso no te gustan mis amigos, ni que se quedaran a dormir en el otro departamento, ahora no se quedaran mas porque estamos muy lejos, muy lejos de la casa de mis padres, de mis amigos, lejos de todo lo que amo, excepto tu…

Aunque todavía no entiendo porque no te gusta que hable con ellos, pones esa cara cada vez que suena el telefono y son ellos, ¿es que acaso no te agradan?

Pero me das miedo, pese a que te amo, me das miedo desde el dia que me dijiste…

Si te agarro con otro te mato

…Me mataras, a la larga o a la corta me mataras, aunque no me agarres con otro, me mataras… me mataras con tu amor…


	2. vivir sin ti es posible

Aca biene el cap Nº 2 (continuación del otro)

DISFRUTENLO!

**Vivir sin ti es posible (Noah/Cody)**

¿Cuantos meses han pasado ya? ¿5 o 6? 5 meses con 2 dias y tres horas…. No es que las contara….es que estaban adheridos a su piel…. Cada recuerdo, cada risa, cada beso, cada abrazo, todo… adherido a su piel…

Aunque sigo vivo, porque vivir es respirar, caminar, jugar al domino… ¿no?

Vivir sin ti es posible sin mayor dificultad, diciendo que mis signos vitales afirman que estoy vivo…

Vivo porque tengo un nombre, un numero de cuenta y un carnet electoral, pero ¿de que me sirve? ¿De que sirve respirar el aire y devolver las sobras?¿Vivir es ese combustible absurdo de moverse por ahí?

Vivo sin ningún problema aunque cada instante muere sin valer la pena, aunque te intente odiar, mi corazon se estremece al ver tus fotos, porque las guardo aun en la tabla suelta, ¿te acuerdas de ella?, seguramente no, pero tu me hiciste dar cuenta de ella

Es increíble que antes odiara tanto ese trozo de suelo que ahora es el lugar de mis pertenencias mas sagradas…

Por mucho tiempo intente odiarte, quemar todo recuerdo de ti, pero me fue imposible…

¿Como quemar esa mirada tan luminosa y tan llena de amor?¿como quemar esas caminatas por el parque y las caidas detrás de los arbustos? Me fue imposible odiarte, me fue imposible aborrecerte, me fue imposible separarte de mi mente, me fue imposible olvidarte…

Vivo aunque le tengo miedo a vivir muriendo o a morir en vida…


	3. ella es bonita

**Ella es bonita (Alejandro/Duncan)**

Estas al teléfono, por enésima vez vale decir, con tú, no tan ex, novia. Ella llora y discute contigo, la misma llamada que vuelve a escuchar la señora Di Angelo, te grita "porque eres así!", tan maravillosamente tu, porque no puedes cambiar por ella, en fin, estupideces de la histérica de Courtney, tu EXnovia

Estoy tan cansado de esperar, esperar que mis coqueteos sean entendidos, esperar que mis trampas no te lastimen, esperar que termines con esa idiota, esperar que te decidas por uno de los dos

Y tú no te decides por ninguno de los dos

Y ella es bonita, aunque tiene mal humor, es manipuladora, mala, aunque no te deje ir, aunque no me quiere a mí, ella es bonita…

No estoy, me ves por todas partes

Vuelves a la habitación con esa cara que _ella _siempre te deja, cara de arrepentido de ser quien es, y te sientas a mi lado, yo estoy echado en tu cama controlando mis ganas de hacer el truco de la chica serruchada al medio con _ella_

decídete…-digo quedo

Me miras sin saber que decir, no lo entiendes….

Te tomo de los hombros e invierto posiciones, te miro de la manera depredadora que despiertas en mi cada vez que te paseas de esa manera tan descarada por el vestuario luego de futbol*. Tus ojos demuestran confusión. Me acerco a tu oído y te digo en medio de un jadeo, que te hace estremecer…

haré que te decidas por uno de los dos…

OPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ^^

Subidito eh?

Primera acla: (KYAAAAA mi primera acla ^/^) el futbol es el llamado football soccer en Estados Unidos y varios países de habla hispana (cartoon network es parte responsable)

Desde ya! Agradezco las criticas y estoy tratando de mejorar! ^^

Dejen su pareja, crack paring, yaoi (gay), yuri (lesbi) o hetero que quieran y la cancion con la que les gustaria que estuvieran! ^^

Gracias! Hasta luego viejo! ( inner: bugs bonney nnos va a hacer juicio por esto! U.U)


End file.
